mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Homestuck: Act 5
The fifth act of Homestuck is the current act. Important events in Act 5 are: * We zoom in on a new planet, which is revealed to be Alternia, the planet where the Trolls live. * As a new adventure, Hivebent, starts, we learn carcinoGeneticist's name, which is Karkat Vantas, and see that his interests are strikingly similar to John's. * Karkat begins examining his room, which includes a Recuperacoon and several movie posters. He captchalogues his SICKLE into his Sylladex with the Encryption Modus, leaving behind a card vault. He picks up the card vault again with the Encryption Modus, which creates a heavier card vault that falls and punches a hole in the floor. Grumbling is heard from below, most likely Karkat's Custodian. * Karkat goes out and finds himself in an exact situation that John finds himself when he goes out, which is the blandness of the neighbourhood. He notes that his species is encouraged to become architecturally adept from a young age. * Karkat goes back inside to examine a magazine (Game Grub) and a DvD (The Threash Prince of Bel-Air) on his computer desk before seeing an incoming chat message from TerminallyCapricious. This seems to upset him. * TC annoys Karkat by asking what he's up to and blathering about miracles. TC appears to be a juggalo, or an Insane Clown Posse fan, from the things he says. Apparently, twinArmageddons is planning something that seems to be a pretty big deal. * TC is revealed to be named Gamzee Makara. The story then switches to his point of view. We see him in his room, which is filled with bike horns, pie tins, juggling pins, ICP Posters, a Recuperacoon that's been flipped vertical, several bottles of faygo, and a Unicycle. * Gamzee capachalogues a bottle of Faygo and his HUSKTOP with his MIRACLE fetch modus. No one knows how it works, but it sure as hell is trippy. He tries his unicycle once more, only to fall of into a pile of horns. * Gamzee picks up a juggling club (his Strife specibus is clubKind) and prepares to go out. It is dangerous to leave unarmed. * Gamzee leaves his respiteblock. Outside of his hive is a beach. Soon after he leaves the hive, Gamzee receives a message from gallowsCalibrator. He does a bit of praying before attempting to retrieve his HUSKTOP. Instead of retrieving the HUSKTOP, the Miracle Modus ejects the bottle of Faygo far out to sea. * Gamzee tries to just grab his HUSKTOP from his sylladex. It surprisingly works, and he answers gallowsCalibrator. She makes fun of his name, by asking him if he "w4nts to pl4y g4m3z3z" with her. He doesn't pick up on the joke and agrees, but asks if they can play later, cause he's waiting for the "old goat" - most likely his custodian. It is suggested at this point that GC doesn't have a custodian. Gamzee suggests GC asks CG to play, but she states that it's be horrible, all the bitching and moaning. Gamzee then spaces out. He asks GC if she's ever seen the ocean, but quickly rephrases and asks if she's smelled it. * Karkat fiddles with ~ATH, a programming language available on both Earth and Alternia. He looks at a file TA sent him, which is supposed to make the user's computer explode upon usage. * Karkat talks with TA over Trollian, the subject being a game TA wants him to play. TA explains that it he adapted it to some technology that AA found in some ruins. TA assigns GC to be Karkat's group leader, which he immediately flips his shit over. They get into an immature fight and agree to delete it from their logs. * Karkat hears some grumbling downstairs from a crabby person. This is not an encounter he is looking forward to, and is going to put it off for as long as he can. * The view switches over to Terezi Pyrope AKA GallowsCalibrator. Her interests include colorful dragon plushies and brutal Alterian law. Turns out she wasn't always blind, but apparently lost her sight in some kind of extreme Live-Action Role Playing accident. She also seems to spend a lot of time scribbling on the walls for some reason. She's the leader of the RED team which is comprised of Karkat and four others. The BLUE team will compose of the remaining six Trolls. * Terezi begins LARPing, playing out an Alternian courtblock drama, which is heavily one-sided as is the Alternian legal way. She interrogates her stuffed defendant, or whatever trolls call them since the word 'defense' is an obscenity to them in courtroom scenarios. * After a lot of tomfoolery, Terezi concludes her session by hanging the 'defendent'. She begins recruiting members for the RED team. When she talks to Karkat, he claims he is now the leader of the RED team. This leads to an argument. * We jump ahead some time, where Karkat AKA the Knight of Blood arrives in the Land of Pulse and Haze, his block is a wreck and he's crafted the HOMES SMELL YA LATER and other stuff. He talks to Terezi again, since he's really clueless. Category:Acts Category:Homestuck